1. Technical Field
This device relates to motor vehicles and deployable shades or covers that extend therefrom to form a temporary shelter over the trunk area of the vehicle to protect individuals from precipitation when accessing the truck.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed towards awnings and shade covers that attach to a motor vehicle from the trunk area, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,519,409, 4,544,195, 5,601,104, 5,129,678 and Patent Publication 2003/023032 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,409 an awning for attachment to a rear bumper of an automobile is disclosed having a multiple part tubular support frame attached to a bumper with a fabric cover extending from the vehicle thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,195 is directed to a rear cover for a pick-up truck on which a camper cap has been installed. The cover configuration uses a hinge rear access panel of the camper to support the flexible material having a pair of screen window inserts and a central zipper positioned therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,104 claims an auto tent in which a portable canopy formed of tubular sections that extends from a pair of support plates on which the wheels of the vehicle are parked. A weather resistant cover slips over the ends of the extended form defining a canopy thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,678 illustrates a dirt and grease protective cover for the rear of an automobile that essentially hangs out of the trunk of the vehicle providing a cover over the lip of the trunk which typically an individual leans against when accessing the trunk.
Finally, in U.S. Patent Publication 2003/023032 A1 a shade cover device for attachment to the tailgate portion of a vehicle is shown having a pair of angularly disposed support struts extending from the bumper and held by return support cables from the open tailgate of an SUV.